


Sugar

by clemanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemanime/pseuds/clemanime
Summary: Being a brat has it's consequences.Happy Birthday Wakatoshi Ushijima
Relationships: Wakatoshi Ushijima/Original Character
Kudos: 15





	Sugar

She stared at her phone, waiting patiently for a reply to her message. She knew he had his phone in hand because when the message sent it showed that he had read it. Narrowing her eyes, she sent another one.  
Ushijima how long will it take for you to get home? Are you still at practice or are you hanging out with the team again?  
Read  
She sighed and rolled over on her back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning back over and grabbing her phone.  
Answer me Ushijima. I know you’re reading my messages.  
He hadn’t read it this time. She rolls her eyes and climbs out of bed. When she walked into the bathroom, she finally received a reply.  
Ushi: I’ll be home late. Some of the team drank too much and as the Captain I need to make sure they get home safe tonight.  
She pouted at the message and replied a quick ‘ok’ before looking at herself in the mirror. She smirked when an idea crossed her mind. She took off her shirt and fixed her breasts before sending him a selfie. She received an instant reply.  
Ushi: What do you think you’re doing? The team is still around me and not all of them are drunk.  
I don’t know what you’re talking about Ushi. I’m not doing anything.  
Ushi: You’re playing a dangerous game  
With a raised eyebrow she stripped herself of her pajama bottoms and posed, making sure he was able to see majority of her body.  
The longer it takes for you to get home… the more clothes I take off Ushi.  
She bounced from excitement as she sent him the message the attached image.  
Ushi: Someone almost saw you. No more games. I’m warning you.  
I don’t know what you’re talking about Ushijima.  
Playing innocent only added fuel to this fire. She removed her underwear, lifting her leg so that her thigh rested on the counter. She held her underwear up as she posed, ignoring the message that had just popped up.  
Ushi: Take off more clothes and you’ll be punished Sugar.  
She sent the selfie, putting her phone down so that she could unhook her bra.  
Ushi: Sugar  
Yes?  
Ushi: Are you looking for punishment?  
Whatever do you mean Wakatoshi Ushijima?  
Ushi: When I’m finished here, I’ll be on my way. Behave yourself  
“Oh Ushi… when do I ever behave?” She says as she bends over the counter, angling her body so that he could see all of her while also keeping herself covered. She tilted her head back as it rested against the palm of her hand. She took the photo, smirking as she sent it and left the bathroom. The phone rang when she stood in front of the large full body mirror. “Hello?” She answered.  
“You’re testing my patients.” His deep smooth voice said on the other end.  
“Oh? And why is that Ushi?” She sat in front of the mirror. “I bet you’re really excited right now.”  
“Why do you pick times like these to be inappropriate?”  
“Because.” She opened her legs, putting him on speaker so she could take more photos. “I’m bored when I’m home alone Ushi.”  
“I told you to behave yourself.” He was trying to whisper.  
“Oh, are you still around the team? I didn’t even take it into account.”  
She smiled, sending him a string of images of her in different positions. “The Captain grabbed my phone when you sent me the last one. You know how I feel about others seeing what’s mine.”  
“Then you should probably be careful with the next few you’re about to receive.” Before he could question her, she could hear his phone vibrating. He released a deep sigh before mumbling something. “Enjoy the rest of your night Ushi. I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get home.” She could hear a sigh and then a chuckle erupt from the other end of the phone. “I assume you’ve opened my messages.”  
“You’re not allowed to touch yourself Sugar Cookie.” He stated authoritatively. “As punishment I’m not going to touch you either. You don’t get you play with yourself and I’m not going to fuck you.”  
“All bark and no bite Ushi.” She chuckled. “We both know how much you need to touch me. Just like how I need to touch you.” She sent him more pictures, one of them with her fingers knuckle deep inside of her core.  
There was a silence for a moment before he spoke up.  
“I’m on my way.”  
“What?” She froze.  
“I’m not going to repeat myself.” He stated.  
“Ushijima you don’t have to l-”  
“I told the others that I have to take care of a very disobedient pet.” She could hear the car door closing. “I thought you were a sucker for punishment my sweet little Sugar Cookie.” She bit her lip as she sat on the bed. “Don’t be silent now. You know what to say. Use your words.”  
“I’m sorry for being disobedient Ushi-Senpai.” She said.  
“Good girl.” He chuckled. “But you still need to be punished. I’ll see you in a bit.” He hung up, leaving her to her thoughts. She quickly put her clothes back on, fixing up the room before sitting down. After few minutes she could hear the front door opening. She got up and walked out of the room, smiling at Ushijima as he kicked his shoes off and put on his house slippers. He still had his hands in his coat pockets as he looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face as usual. “Come here.”  
With a little hesitation, she walked over, standing in front of him as he towered over her. He leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. It was the same action he did when he got home from practice and she was still up. He moved around her, leaving her surprised and slightly disappointed. Was he actually going to stick to this punishment?  
She followed him through the apartment, waiting patiently for him to hug her at least. But when he went to shower and she went into the living room, she knew that he was being serious. She bit the inside of her cheek out of habit as she sat curled up on the couch. Deep in thought about what could be going through Ushijima’s mind. She concluded that he might not be plotting anything, and she was just overthinking things.  
But… she also thought that she should expect the unexpected.  
“What are you doing out here?” Ushijima walked out of the bedroom fully clothed. “It’s getting late and you have classes in the morning.” He motioned for her to go into the room.  
While in bed, Ushijima stayed on his side, his back to her as she laid there waiting to be cuddled. “Good night Ushi.” She mumbled. But he was already sound asleep.

She felt as if she were being tortured. The lack of skin-ship was getting to her. In the morning, she didn’t wake up wrapped in his arms. Ushijima let her have her alone time in the bathroom. And when it was time to leave, he only gave her a kiss on the cheek. She could hardly focus in her classes and when lunch time rolled around Ushijima sat across from her instead of next to her so she could lean on him. She was going to lose her mind if he didn’t give her something.  
When classes finished, she went home by herself being that Ushijima had plans to stay on Campus for practice that started at 5.  
As she sat in the living room with her books in front of her and the television on, the front door opening took her by surprise. She quickly got up, rushing over as he stood there changing his shoes. “I thought you had practice.”  
“I left my bag.” Ushijima briefly explained. Before he had the opportunity to walk away from her, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. The both of them tumbled to the floor. “What do you think you’re doing? Are you okay?”  
She ignored him, reaching for the button of his jeans. “You’re being mean Ushi-senpai.” She moved down his body, as she got the button open. “You know I need you to hold me.” She pulled out his hardening member, slowly pumping him as she kept her eyes locked with his. “I take back what I said. I hate punishments especially if it’s going to be like this.” She took him into her mouth, moaning with every inch that occupied it. He slid his hand into her hair, pushing her head down so he was down her throat.  
Ushijima leaned back on his elbows, his moans filling the air . She felt as if she could climax with that alone. She adjusted herself so that she was on her knees, legs open as she shoved her hand in her shorts to play with herself. He pulled her up by her hair, eyes starting deep into hers as he spoke. “That hand is what got you in trouble Sugar.” He gave her cheek a light slap. “Remove it and open wide.”  
She did as she was told as he shoved her head back down on his cock. He thrust into her throat, pulling a gag and whimper from her. She stopped her hand from going back to its original spot, whimpering at the heat that pooled there. He removed his hand from her head, pushing her up so that she was sitting. His cheeks were flushed, one of the signs that told her he was close. “Ushijima, I need you.” She whimpered. “I promise I won’t be a rotten Sugar Cookie.”  
“The Co-Captain is outside that door.” He stated, brushing off what she had just said. “Take your bottoms off and put your ass up while you play with yourself.” She looked back at the closed door before looking at Ushijima, an expression of disbelief. “Would I lie to you my sweet little Sugar Cookie?” He cupped her cheek, running the pad of his thumb across her skin before pushing it into her mouth. He pulled her mouth open as he stared at her. “Do as I say now and later when I get home from practice, I’ll give you what you want. Now start sucking beautiful.”  
She didn’t hesitate, shoving her fingers inside of her aching womanhood as he filled her mouth again. She matched the pace of her fingers that disappeared inside of her and she moaned as she looked into his piercing eyes. He pulled her closer, allowing his cock to go deeper than it had earlier.  
She wiggled her ass a little as she felt herself getting closer to her release. Her back arching and fingers faltering as they circled her clit.  
An upbeat ringtone interrupted them, Ushijima answering it as he encouraged her to continue. “Yes?... I can’t seem to find my bag.” He bit his bottom lip, pulling her head up before roughly pushing it back down and causing her to gag. “It was nothing serious. My pet has something stuck in her throat. She can’t seem to get it out.” She let out a slight whimper as she climaxed, eyes shut tight as her legs trembled. She sat up, looking at him. “Give me one second.” He put the person on hold as he stood up. “I haven’t finished yet Sugar.” He stood in front of her as she sat on her knees, in a slight daze from her intense orgasm. Ushijima placed his dick on her face, smirking when her tongue shot out to taste him again. He hooked his thumbs in her cheeks, gently opening her mouth wider as he pushed himself back in. “You look like someone’s taking your breath away Sugar.”  
She choked on him as he roughly fucked her throat, his head rolling back as he grew closer to cumming.  
Knock, knock  
He enjoyed the panicked look in her eyes when someone knocked on the door and called for him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gagged around him, drool spilling out of her mouth and down her chest. There was another knock. “It’s open.” He called, releasing her face, and grabbing the back of her head as he thrust one last time. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot seed spilling down her throat.  
The doorknob turned a few times before the person on the other side spoke up. “I think your door is stuck Ushijima.”  
She looked up at him through her tears, noticing his large hand planted firmly on the door. He looked down at her, a devious smirk on his beautiful face as he let her head go. “I’ll have to open it myself. Sometimes that happens.” He moved his hand as he kneeled down so that he was eye level with her. “Be a good girl and clean up. I’ll come straight home after practice from now on.” He kissed her cheek before standing up straight and fixing himself. He grabbed the bag that had been sitting next to the kitchen and put his shoes back on. “I’ll see you later Sugar Cookie.” He stated as he opened the door.


End file.
